1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roof structures and more particularly to novel connectors for providing a sloped roof deck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the common problems involved in the construction of a sloped roof deck is the angling of the roof trusses relative to the horizontal joists. Various types of clips and clamping assemblies have been devised for both residential and commercial roof structures. The majority of this prior art relates to the interconnection of joists and roof trusses of residential buildings. In residential buildings, the roof trusses are generally made of wood which trusses are nailed or bolted to a clip assembly for establishing the roof trusses at a preferred roof angle. The roof angle of most residential buildings are established by code, regulation or custom. Accordingly, only a limited number of different clip assemblies need be manufactured for residential buildings.
A commercial roof is entirely distinct from a roof generally found on a residential building. A residential roof normally comprises wooden trusses which are covered by a sheeting material which is overlayed by shingles or tile. The roof must be sloped properly to enable drainage of water over the shingles or tile. A commercial roof is built as an integral unit which in many cases may be completely horizontal. The slopes of commercial roofs find a wide variation from no slope to an acute slope depending upon the design and application of the building. Accordingly there is an absence of a simple and inexpensive slope clip which satisfies the needs of builders.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the roofing art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved connector for use between a joist and a truss comprising a base element for mounting to the joist and a support element for mounting to the truss. A discrete length coupling means interconnects the support element to the base element such that a plurality of connectors provide a slope to the roof truss.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved connector for use between a joist and a truss wherein the base element and the supporting element form a one-piece structure with the coupling means.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved connector for use between a joist and a truss wherein the coupling means is formed by plural bends in an integral piece of metal with the base element and the support element being formed by similar bends in the metal material.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved sloped roof deck comprising horizontal joists and a plurality of roof trusses with a plurality of integral connectors connecting the plurality of roof trusses to the joists. A plurality of sheet members are disposed between adjacent roof trusses for receiving a hardened roof material thereon to be bonded to the roof trusses.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved coupling device for use with a sloped roof deck which is adapatable to most existing methods and systems of commercial roof fabrication.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved sloped roof deck comprising a base of reinforced metallic sheet with a rigid board material overlying the reinforced metallic sheet. The roof deck further includes a reinforcing mesh disposed to overlay the rigid board material and the roof trusses with a hardened roof material bonded to the mesh and the roof trusses and the rigid board material.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved connector device for providing a sloped roof truss which is inexpensive and may be readily stocked for commercial roof decks.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.